


SnakeFrost Oneshots!

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Series: Loki and Jack centrics [2]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, oneshots, request!, warning: fans at the suggestion box
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: Request all ya want, folks! Loki and Jack centrics! Lovers, brothers, friends, father/son!
Relationships: Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) & Loki (Marvel), Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Loki (Marvel)
Series: Loki and Jack centrics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986122
Comments: 21
Kudos: 39





	1. OPEN TO REQUESTS!

_**Basically what the summary says. Request one-shots and I'll go for it! All about Loki and Jack Frost.** _

_**Relationships:** _   
_**> Father/son** _   
_**> Lovers** _   
_**> Brothers** _   
_**> Normal friends** _   
_**> Best friends** _   
_**> Stranger to friends** _   
_**> Ancestor and Descendant (lol)** _

_**No:** _   
_**> Enemies** _   
_**> Break-ups (my heart can't take it)** _   
_**> Miscarriages (nope)** _

_**Genres:** _   
_**ANY AS LONG AS NO LEMON OR SMUT. THIS AIN'T RATED M, PEOPLE. CHARACTER DEATHS, GORE, CANDY GORE AND MPREG IS ACCEPTED TOO.** _

_**Genderbends? Can be... but no Fem! Loki and Male! Jack and vice versa. I guess... I like if they're genders are both the same.** _


	2. To Meet New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Anonymous named Lopop: "Can you do one Loki and Jack as brothers? Where Thor drags them to meet Lady Sif and the Warriors Three?"

"Come on, Loki, Jokul!" Thor urged his younger brothers, who were both in Loki's room and chattering about some gossip from the other realms. "My friends had been wanting to meet you both for centuries, now! You two always seem to run off!"

"Thor..." Loki sighed. "It's not that we're not interested in your 'friends'. It's just..."

"We... like our time together," Jack shrugged. "You know that I LOVE to make friends, Thor, but Loki and I just find YOUR friends are always a little... eh... brash, I guess?"

"My friends now are none of those! I promise!" Thor insisted. "Come, now. Just one meeting. If you dislike them, there is no need to meet them again,"

Loki and Jack exchanged unimpressed looks before sighing. Loki set down the book he was planning to read later while Jack clipped his staff on the strap around his chest then they stood up from the bed.

"Alright, Thor, we'll give them a chance," Jack crossed his arms.

"But they better not start talking about how many people they've killed in wars... AGAIN," Loki groaned. "And... they better not flirt,"

"One may be, but do not worry. It his title to be dashing!" Thor assured them with a smile before turning to lead them out.

"Yeah, THAT'S reassuring," Jack muttered, causing Loki to snort as they dragged themselves into the halls of their home.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"My friends!" Thor bellowed as they entered the training grounds. "I introduce you all to my younger brothers, the second and third princes of Asgard, Loki and Jokul Odinson!"

Jack and Loki took a few steps forward to find their big brother talking to three males and one female, all of them abruptly the same age as Thor no doubt. They looked like warriors, no surprise there, even the woman, whose hair was as black as coal and tied up in a ponytail. One man was large with auburn hair almost in curls while the second had black hair tied up and the last was blonde, like Thor, but his was short and in a 'perfect hair' kind of way.

"Jokul, Loki, these are the Warriors Three," Thor introduced, motioning his brothers over to the males. "the mightiest team of warriors in all of Asgard; Hogun the Grim, Volstagg the Valiant and Fandral the Dashing, along with the honorary mighty warrior, Lady Sif,"

"Greetings, your highnesses," Volstagg greeted with a bow.

Hogun and Sif did the same. Fandral, on the other hand, smirked and stepped forward, gently taking Loki's hand and planting a kiss on it.

"An honor to finally meet you, dear princes," he purred.

"Uhm..." Loki felt his face flush while he staggered a reply. "L-Likewise,"

Jack giggled at his older brother's reaction, placing a hand on his mouth to keep himself from laughing aloud. The mage overheard him anyway and growled, glaring at his little brother darkly. Thor, on the other hand, seemed to notice what was going on and swiftly went in between Loki and Fandral, turning to his brothers with a beaming smile.

"Brothers, my friends and I are planning to go on another adventure to the woods of Asgard!" he exclaimed. "Will you not join us?"

"Hmm..." Loki took back his hand and pursed his lips. "I don't know, Thor..."

Jack nodded in understanding before pulling on their big brother's arm to whisper. "Thor, what is their opinion on magic? You know about me and my Winter abilities, and Loki and his Seidr..."

"Ah, I see," Thor gave a nod then he turned back to the others. "Friends, my brothers ask what are your opinions on the use of magic?"

"Magic is never to be used in battle," Sif answered, crossing her arms. "Tricks are for the weak,"

Thor fell silent, his smile diminishing into panic. He turned to Loki, who glared daggers at Sif, then he turned to Jack, who's eyebrows furrowed with concern as he frowned at the statement.

"THANK you for your honesty, Lady Sif," the Winter Spirit spoke between his teeth before turning to raise an eyebrow at his big brother. "See what we mean, Thor?"

"Aye. I... I see," Thor swallowed before turning to his friends with a beaming smile once more. "Surely, you have better opinions on the use of magic, Lady Sif, for it is a woman's main priority to study magic,"

"That is why I dislike it so," Sif frowned. "I am expected to use such tricks when I may as well use a sword to defeat my enemies,"

"I think we are done here," Loki hissed, turning to leave. "Come, JACK. Let us go and have an adventure of our own, WITH plenty of magic to spare,"

"Alright!" Jack cheered as he followed behind his older brother. "And I'll call Mikester and Ez to see what they have planned!"

Loki smiled then he turned to Thor and his friends before bowing. "An honor to meet you all, but I don't think our beliefs match too well,"

"Bye! It was nice to meet you!" Jack waved them goodbye then he and the mage reentered the halls to leave.


	3. The Child He Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From TheMaidenOfTheHunt: "Hi, i loved the first request so much i wanted to request one myself. What about one where Loki is Jack's Dad/ Mom (mythology Loki is weird) but due to Odin being ...well Odin he couldn't raise him. And maybe after the Battle of New York or something he finds that hey, Jack is alive and a badass winter spirit at that."

_{Past}_

_"Throw the child away!" the madman on the throne claimed. "Tis nothing but a monster!"_

_"FATHER, PLEASE!" Loki tried to fight and get to his newborn son but failed due to the guards holding him back. "HE IS NO MONSTER! HE IS AESIR! OUR BLOOD!"_

_Odin ignored the mage's pleas and raised the child up. He summoned up his magic and changed the babe's appearance; hair of snow turned to dirt brown, eyes of crystal blue turned to hazelnut frown, and skin of paleness turned tan._

_"LET HE BE EXILED TO MIDGARD! LET HIM PERISH INTO A NIGHTMARE OF MORTALITY!"_

_He then threw the child into the Bi-Frost._

_Loki screamed as he heard his son's cries descend down the Rainbow Bridge and away from Asgard. He kept on screaming as he was taken back to the castle and locked up in his room. And he screamed still as he cried the night away, hands on his face as the tears stained the sheets of his blankets and of his pillow._

_He had hoped that his son's Aesir appearance would be enough for Odin to let him raise him. At least ONE child, one that was normal in appearance. One with only powers of snow to be the odd feature._

_But he was wrong. Oh so wrong. His son, his sweet, newborn babe, was accused of being a Frost Giant, poorly disguised as an Aesir. His youngest child was accused of being a monster, a being that must be feared by all._

_The child he had no chance of seeing ever again._

_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._

_"Thank you for warning me, Heimdall," the golden prince of the moon spoke through his communication with the gatekeeper. "We shall watch over the boy,"_

_"Have warning that this is the son of the trickster, Tsar Lunar," Heimdall told the stellar prince. "Though he is mortal, he may still have abilities that his birth parent posseses,"_

_"If I were you, I would be more concerned for Prince Loki's sanity than the danger that might occur, Heimdall," Tsar Lunar, Man In the Moon, warned sternly. "For insanity could lead to greater danger. Not just for Asgard but for all of the Nine Realms as well,"_

_"Understoon, Tsar Lunar," Heimdall nodded, and the connection was cut off._

_Lunar turned from his communication and walked to his telescope, where he watched over the world and the children, ready to warn his allies, his team, the Guardians of Childhood, in case danger was near. He soon set eyes to Burgess, where the now-mortal babe was being taken in by a young mortal couple._

_"You will soon find your way home, young one, where you will claim your title as God of Winter. Back in the arms of the mother who had been and still is suffering abuse from the one who had stolen him,"_

_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._

_"The boy has perished,"_

_"Shall I inform the youngest prince?"_

_"No," Lunar shook his head. "It is not worth risking Asgard. The young boy known as Jackson had died for a glorious sacrifice. Prince Loki does not need to kill Odin for it just yet,"_

_"And you tell me because...?"_

_"Your sight on Midgard is no longer needed. There is no boy to look after anymore," With that, Lunar ended the communication._

_"Tsar Lunar," the stellar prince turned to find Nightlight standing behind him, spear in one hand and a glowing cube on the other. "My prince, I have what you ask, straight from Asgard's vault,"_

_"Good. Thank you, Nightlight," Lunar nodded and gently took the Tesseract into his own hands. "Now, I may start the spell,"_

_"What do you plan to do with the Infinite Stone of Space, dear prince?" Nightlight asked as they gathered at the balcony, where Ombric had set up everything that the stellar prince needed._

_"It is a risk, but I need a powerful source to destroy the spell Odin had casted on young Jackson," Lunar answered with a groan. "Your light would be helpful to bring him to life, just as it did for Farbauti and King Laufey's other sons, but the spell that the Allfather casted is too powerful, even for our combined magic. The Infinite Stone of Space, however, might be enough to unlock his powers once more,"_

_"Using the stone is a risk, my prince," Nightlight pointed out._

_"I know," Lunar sighed with a nod. "but it is a risk I am willing to take. I have had enough of Odin's lies and abuses. Jackson will claim his title as the God of Winter, no matter what,"_

_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._

_{Present}_

Jack gasped as the memory came to him. He stared down at himself as he took in the information little by little.

He... He wasn't mortal. He was a true immortal. A God, even! And his mother... his MALE mother... his birth father... it was Loki, the God of Mischief, a mage in Asgard. He... He loved him. He CRIED for him. Cried to have him in his arms and to raise him, only to be ripped away from his arms like his other children... Jack's older siblings.

Ripped away from Odin, the almighty Allfather. His grandfather. His bullshit of a grandfather that stole his male mother from his real family, his real bloodline.

"Jack?"

The Winter Spirit snapped from his thoughts and turned to find Bunny, Sandy and Tooth staring over at him with worry.

"W-What?"

"You okay, Frostbite?" Bunny asked.

"I... I don't know," Jack sighed, shaking his head as he felt Baby Tooth tug on his sleeve. "I... I think Manny just gave me more memories of my past,"

"Ones you haven't seen in your teeth?" Tooth questioned.

"Memories... of who I really am, if I had to guess," Jack groaned. "Look, I don't really know what I saw. It's just... I... I think I need to clear my mind a little," He moved between his fellow Guardians and went to the one handling the sleigh reins. "Hey, North, can I get a snowglobe? I... I need to get some air,"

"Alright," North gave a nod and tossed him a snowglobe. "but you will come back to the Pole for eggnog, Da?"

"I'll try," Jack flashed him a smile then he let the Wind guide him off the sleigh.

He let the Wind fly him through the air for a while then he took out the snowglobe from his pocket. He took a deep breath and whispered.

"Take me to my birth father,"

With that, he dropped the snowglobe and disappeared into a portal.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

A blinding light from above distracted Loki from the pain of the cuffs and the restraint on his mouth. He looked up, his eyes widening as a portal appeared and out came a figure, who flew through the sky for a while until he spotted him and the destroyed building he and the Avengers were in.

'Who is that being...?'

The figure lowered itself down until it found itself on the same ground as the trickster. The mortals could not see it, passing it whenever they walked by, but the newcomer didn't seem to be bothered as it made it's way through the crowd. The closer it got, the more Loki got a good look at the being.

With every step the creature took, the sky darkened slightly. Snow soon fell from the clouds, much to the surprise of the mortals. Loki, on the other hand, felt nostalgia at the sight of the snow.

It reminded him too much of the child he never got to raise... the child he never even got to name...

The person soon stood in front of him. Loki looked down from the sky, but the moment he did, he felt his heart drop to floor at who he saw.

A male teenager stood in front of him. A young man with snow white hair, crystal blue eyes, and skin as pale as his own as he held a frosted shepherd's crook in one hand.

Loki was horrified. It couldn't be... it just couldn't... could it...?

The person gently stretched out his crook and frosted the restraint in the trickster's mouth before shattering it into crystals. Loki let out a gasp.

"J-Jokul?" the name croaked out of his throat. It was the name he had planned to name his child if he had the chance to raise him. It was a planned name, if the Norns would even let his plans go on for once in his life.

The being's eyes widened, crystal blue eyes now rimming red with tears. He slowly moved closer to him, his free hand on his mouth as he trembled.

"Are... Are you... my mother?" he swallowed as he spoke. "My... My birth father...? L-Loki... God of Mischief...?"

Loki didn't know he was crying until he felt his cheeks wet in tears. He gave a nod and slowly approached the child... HIS child... body trembling with excitement and fear. Excitement to see the youngest son that he had lost all those years ago and fear to think that this was all a dream, an illusion that will wither away once he awoke.

The boy attempted to wipe the tears that rolled down his cheeks but couldn't, so he ignored it and ran to embrace the parent that was forced to watch him be exiled. Loki couldn't hug back because of the restraints on his wrists, but he tried anyway, no matter how much it hurt him.

Nothing was better than the reunion of a parent and child after force separation.

"Loki...?"

Loki pulled away from the hug and turned to see Thor staring at him and his child with wide, shocked eyes. The Thunderer glanced at them both, blinking before taking a step forward.

"Loki... who is this child?"

Loki wanted to scream. He wanted to rant towards Thor for not knowing of his own nephew, for going out on an adventure while his son was ripped away from his arms. He wanted oh-so ever to roar at his so-called brother for everything he had suffered in his life.

Before he could say anything, however, his child beat him to it. He took a step forward, crook out and ready to attack as he spoke.

"I am Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter, Guardian of Fun for children everywhere," he claimed. "but in Asgard, I am known as Jokul Lokison, God of Winter, son of Loki, God of Mischief,"

Thor looked bewildered. Loki wanted to laugh at his so-called brother's reaction but was only able to snicker as his son took him by the arm then he took out a snowglobe from his jacket and dropped it on the ground, causing them to disappear away from the Avengers and out of New York City.


	4. Meeting The Mini Trickster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Captain Rex: "What about one where Loki is jacks father and Jack is like five or six years old, do when Loki is redeemed by the avengers hes taken to meet them. And maybe he even meets the hulk"

"You sure that this is a good idea, Point Break?" Tony asked as he and the other Avengers stood by the balcony.

"Do you not trust my brother, Friend Stark?" Thor frowned. "He had served his crimes and had become a member of the Avengers,"

"It's not that we don't trust Loki, Thor," Steve spoke up. "It's just... a kid, Thor. Loki wants us to meet his child,"

"It's a child of a trickster, a powerful mage, Thor," Natasha told the Thunderer.

"Ah, I see why you are all so concerned," Thor gave a nod of understanding. "Do not fret, my friends. Young Jokul is a master of magic of ice and snow, but his skills are still at a basic minimum. He is barely 375 years of age,"

"375?" Bruce hummed in thought. "So... he's like 6 in Earth years?"

"Aye, he is," Thor nodded in confirmation. "so there is no need to worry,"

"Being a kid, isn't his magic a little... unstable?" Clint questioned.

"At times, but do not worry," Thor waved the concern off. "He is still able to control most of his abilities, so he will not lose control and freeze everyone in sight,"

"Well, whatever you say, Point Break..." Tony sighed and began to wait for the mage's arrival in silence.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Daddy, you sure they friendly now?"

"Yes, Jack, don't worry," Loki offered his son a smile, ruffling the child's bundle of snowy white hair. "They haven't hurt me in over a year,"

"But they mean sometimes, Daddy," Jack pouted, crossing his arms. "Especially the big green guy. He really mean,"

"Oh, Jack..." Loki sighed and knelt down to smile at his child. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course, Daddy!" Jack nodded.

"Do you trust your Uncle Thor?"

"Not really..." Jack huffed. "Not since he try to kill you,"

"In all fairness, I tried to kill him too," Loki shrugged.

"But you stab him all the time! It not count!"

"Oh, what am I going to do with you?" Loki shook his head and took his child into his arms. "It's better if they know who you are. I'm an avenger now, which means we are both in danger with enemies trying to kill us and everything. Having them protect you when I can't has it's... 'perks', as Midgardians say,"

"Okay, Daddy..." Jack sighed. "I still not promise to like them,"

"You don't have to," Loki smiled and turned to carry his child off. "you just have to bear with them, alright?"

"Okay..."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Loki! Jokul!" Thor cheered as he watched his brother and his nephew descend from the Bi-Frost. "You are here!"

"Uncle Thor! It's Jack!" Jack groaned with a frown. "Jokul is title! Me no like it!"

"Wow, the kid's as big as a diva as Loki is," Tony whispered to Clint.

"HEY! I heard that!" Jack yelled. "Daddy! That mortal is so full of himself, like the Easter Bunny!"

"Really, now?" Loki chuckled. "And I thought you were starting to warm up to Bunnymund,"

"Eh, not really," Jack gagged. "He like Spring, and I like Winter. It not mix,"

"Of course, of course," Loki grinned then he turned to the Avengers. "This is my son, Prince Jokul Lokison of Asgard, but in Midgard, he is called Jack Frost. Jack, these are you Uncle Thor's Midgardian friends, the Avengers; Anthony Stark, a.k.a Man of Iron, Steven Rogers, a.k.a Captain America, Lady Natasha Romanoff, a.k.a Black Widow, Clint Barton, a.k.a Eye of Hawk, and the last is Dr. Bruce banner, a.k.a the Hulk,"

"THAT the big green guy that hurt you?" Jack looked surprised, tilting his head. "He look like normal mortal man,"

"The Hulk is inside of me," Bruce explained. "I call him 'the other guy' because he's kind of my opposite. He comes out when I'm angry,"

"OH!" Jack gasped. "Is like Daddy's blue form when he very, VERY cold! And my blue form too!"

"Um, 'blue form'?" Tony raised an eyebrow at the two older Gods.

"Oh! My brother is Jotun, a Frost Giant," Thor explained. "It is part of his biology to turn blue when extremely cold, or when in contact relating to Jotunheim,"

"And since I am Jotun, so is Jack," Loki gave a smile.

Jack nodded then he jumped out of his father's arms and ran towards the Avengers. He turned to Tony and crossed his arms.

"You look smart but can be mean," he stated.

"The hell?" Tony looked bewildered. "Am I being judged by a KID?"

"Jack likes to judge those around him to check who's nice, who's not, and who's easy and/or not easy to prank," Loki smirked, arms folded as he confidentally watched his son run towards Steve and Natasha.

"You look like good leader but traumatized with war," Jack said, pointing to the soldier then he pointed to the assassin. "You look like you kill people but you try not to because there are people you care about,"

Natasha's eyebrows raised while Steve snorted. "Well, he isn't wrong,"

Jack smiled and ran to Clint and Bruce. He turned to the archer and blinked at him.

"You good archer and good agent but have bad past," he spoke. "And you hate Daddy because he control you to kill,"

"My appearance told me that?" Clint quirked an eyebrow.

"No, Uncle Thor told me," Jack shrugged. "but Daddy got worse experience because he controlled to kill and to control others to kill,"

"Well, that does sound awful," Bruce pointed out with a sad smile.

Jack turned to the doctor and reached out to hold his hand. "I see you fear other self. Why?"

"The Hulk can be dangerous when uncontrolled," Bruce explained.

"But fear makes things worse!" Jack pouted. "I want meet Hulk!"

"Erm..." Bruce flinched visible, eyes moving to Loki and Thor for help.

Thor just shrugged and waved him to comply with his nephew's request. Loki seemed calm too, giving the doctor a small nod as permission to comply with his son's wishes.

'But if he gets hurt, I bet that I'LL be the one to blame.' Bruce groaned but knew he couldn't get away, so he sighed and closed his eyes.

Jack gasped and squealed as the doctor grew green, tall and muscular until he was a huge mindless being. He ran to the Hulk and touched his hand.

"Wow! You a shapeshifter!" he cheered. "You were mortal man and now you big green man!"

Hulk stared down at the child and tilted his head. "You mini puny god?"

"No, Hulk, that not nice," Jack shook his finger in front of the being. "Word 'puny' not nice. Daddy strong,"

"Hulk SMASH PUNY GOD!" Hulk argued.

Tony face-palmed. Was Hulk REALLY arguing with a 6-year old kid?

"You also defeat Uncle Thor," Jack pointed out. "He puny god too?"

Hulk nodded. "Hulk STRONGEST ONE THERE IS!"

"No! Bad Hulk!" Jack shook his head. "If you strongest then you prove it! Throw me off building,"

"WHAT?!" the Avengers, sans Thor and Loki, had their eyes widen in horror. "HULK, NO!"

Hulk narrowed his eyes at the child. He grabbed him by the waist and carefully carried him to face him.

Jack didn't move. He simply crossed his arms and waited for the being's next course of action.

"Oh, god, I can't watch this," Tony covered his eyes while Natasha and Clint hissed. Steve got ready his shield, in case he needed to slide down the building using it.

There was a tense moment of silence that hung between them, with Hulk still holding the kid in his large hand while the other mortals stood by and waited. Thor and Loki simply exchanged glances and waited, knowing that the little Winter Spirit/God could call on the Wind to help him out.

Soon, Hulk lowered the child down and frowned. "Little god right. Hulk mean. Sorry,"

Jack beamed. He ran over to give the other a hug, crystal blue eyes full of happiness.

"It okay, Hulk," he told him. "You learn! That nice!"

Hulk returned the smile and carried the child again, but this time he carried inside as Jack giggled happily. Tony blinked at the sight.

"Did... Did the 'Strongest One There Is' just submit to a KID?!"

"Ah, that's my boy," Loki snickered.


	5. Invisible Friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From SilverBlizzard05: "Can you do one a shot where loki and jack are best friends, jack is in some kind of trouble for pranking his brother, maybe another seasonal (I'd choose Aster XD. He's easy and funny to prank)? He goes to loki whose currently in Shield, in a meeting with the rest of the Avengers... though he's still tied up and everything, they just couldn't leave him alone in a cell for some reason that i don't know... Ans then Jack tries to convince loki to open him a portal somewhere, Loki is a bit exasperated and really doesnt want to get in any trouble with a seasonal..(okay, that's just me adding details but I'm a horrible writer), I don't really know where. All the while everyone else watches flabbergasted. Huhhh. Just try? Please, i can't get the thing out of my head :'("

"JACK!"

Jack jumped as he tried to sneak out of the Warren. He turned to find Aster appeared, growling as his whole fur was covered with snow. His face screamed rage and death, taking out his boomerangs with a hiss.

"YOU'RE A DEAD MAN, YOU BLOODY SHOWPONY!" he roared out.

"Gotta catch me first, Kangaroo!" Jack taunted before dashing off through the tunnels.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Loki yawned as the Avengers argued, with and/or against one another and/or against Fury. It was the same old, same old, whenever he got captured. They were arguing whether to send him back to Asgard or keep him in SHIELD to keep an eye on.

In all honesty, he should be in prison, in his glass cell, but apparently, the Avengers couldn't trust him to not escape. Well, at least they were getting smarter (well, some of them, to an extent. Thor could still be fooled easily).

After a while, their arguing got louder, and Loki felt boredom. He turned to a wall and started to fall asleep. As he was about to enter the world of slumber, he felt the temperature drop at where he sat. He blinked in surprise and looked up to find a familiar figure on the ceiling...

"Jack?"

"Hey there, Lokes," Jack whispered/greeted with a wave and a grin.

"What are you doing here?" Loki asked, eyes glancing back at the Avengers to make sure that they didn't see his best friend.

Jack seemed to read his mind and waved him off. "It's alright, Lokes. No one but you and possibly Thor can see me. They're adults, after all. They won't believe in me to see me,"

"Great, you're going to make me look like a lunatic," Loki sighed. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I'm HIDING," Jack sheepishly shrugged. "I MAY have pranked Bunny,"

"It's almost Spring, Jack," Loki raised an eyebrow. "Was pranking him really wisest idea?"

"Yes! Well, at the moment, no," Jack snickered. "but when I thought of it, it was,"

"By the Norns, Jack," Loki massaged his forehead. "What prank did you do?"

"Ice bucket challenge," Jack smirked. "but with snow,"

Loki thought about it for a while before grinning. "Ooh... that IS good,"

"I KNOW, right?!" Jack laughed before clearing his throat. "Well, now, the Kangaroo's after me, and I need you to open up a portal for me to escape,"

"Oh, NO, you're on your own on this," Loki cackled.

"Aw, traitor,"

"Yes, I get that alot,"

"Come on, Lokester!" Jack begged with a childish pout. "I'll owe you one!"

"You owe me plenty," Loki pointed out.

"So do you!" Jack huffed. "Remember me keeping an eye on Jor?"

"Remember me keeping Pitch away from your mind?" Loki shot back.

"..." Jack opened his mouth to speak but he ended up pouting even more. "That's not fair, Lokes,"

"Seems fair to me," Loki sassed.

"Aw, you're just weak, aren't you?"

"Harsh," Loki frowned. "I know Bunnymund and his skills with the boomerang, and I DO NOT want to get in trouble with a seasonal,"

"But... But... Come one, Lokester!"

"NO, Jack. N-O."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Uh, Point Break,"

"Yes, Man of Iron?"

"Your, uh, brother is finally losing it," Tony stated, pointing to Loki, who, to him, was talking to air.

"Huh?" Thor turned, and his eyes widened to see who his brother was talking to. "A Winter Spirit!"

"A what?" Clint looked confused, trying to find who the Thunderer was talking about. "I'm not seeing anything or anyone,"

"Truly?" Thor frowned. "The spirit is right there,"

"All we see 'right there' is Loki talking to himself," Fury pointed out.

"Are you SURE that there's someone there, Thor?" Steve asked.

"Ah, I had almost forgotten that not all of you mortals can see spirits," Thor spoke in realization. "Only those who believe in spirits can see them,"

"But Asgardians can see them?" Tony questioned, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"We believe in every creature in all of the Nine Realms and beyond!" Thor proudly said. "We are true believers!"

"How would we be able to make sure this spirit isn't plotting with Loki?" Natasha crossed her arms. "Heat sensor?"

"A Winter Spirit cannot be sensed with heat," Thor stated.

"Then HOW, Thor?" Fury demanded. "How do we make sure that Winter Spirit isn't---"

"THOR!" Loki cried out, exasperated. "Tell Jack to leave us out of seasonal business!"

Fury and the Avengers, sans Thor, exchanged looks of confusion. Thor raised an eyebrow and folded his arms.

"What did Jokul--- erm, I mean, Jack Frost do?" he wondered.

"He pranked Bunnymund when Easter nears," Loki sighed. "And now he has only a few minutes until he gets skinned by him,"

"You prank Bunnymund?! That is a risk!"

"I TOLD you, Jack," Loki huffed with a grin.

"Uh... does can anyone see who they're talking to or not?" Tony asked.

"Nope, not one bit," Clint shook his head.

"Thor, wanna fill us in?" Steve raised an eyebrow at the Thunderer.

"Oh, right," Thor turned to his brother. "Loki, my friends cannot... you know,"

Loki blinked at the group before grinning. He flicked his hands around, and green magic erupted into the air and into their eyes, It blocked their vision for a while, but when it cleared out, they were able to see a young teen floating upside down from the ceiling.

"Woah," Bruce rubbed his eyes. "Is THAT Jack Frost?"

"You can see me?" the teen looked surprised.

"Well, now we can," Clint pointed out.

"What the--- LOKES!" Jack slapped the arm of the trickster, who was laughing like crazy.

"Well, you DID say that you wanted to be seen," Loki gave a grin. "And now, you are,"

"You ass!" Jack huffed.

"You might want to leave, Jack Frost," Thor suggested. "I do not think it's wise for Bunnymund to come here with his weapons swinging,"

"Pah-lease," Jack rolled his eyes. "He's nearly punched me in the FACE! I can take ANYTHING!"

"Well, don't drag us into it," Loki folded his arms.

Jack groaned before getting an idea, grinning. "Hehehe, I know..."

"Know... what?" Thor narrowed his eyes.

"I KNOW that I almost forgot that I have a magical snowglobe with me," Jack smiled and held out a snowglobe from his hoodie.

"Okay. Bye-bye then," Loki waved him goodbye.

"Oh NO," Jack smirked mischieviously before dropping the snowglobe, conjuring up a portal. "You won't help me. I'll drag ya along, anyway,"

"Wait, W H A T?!" Loki's eyes widened. "Look, I want to escape, but---"

"PERFECT!" Jack grabbed the trickster by the wrist then dragged him into the portal, which disappeared in an instance.

"Avengers, FIND THEM!" Fury ordered.

"Oh brother," Thor face-palmed. This should be an interesting chase.


	6. United Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Lopop: "This is amazing! Can you do another brothers thing? Where Jack and Loki had been separated and when Loki escapes Asgard to Midgard, he meets Jack and discovers the truth that Odin and Heimdall knew but never told him or Thor?"

"Finally!" Loki let out a gasp as he escaped into the forest near the city of Burgess. "At least those Avengers won't be able to track me that quickly. It gives me time to rethink of a new plan--- oof!"

He was interrupted by his own gasp as he accidentally hit someone. sending them both back onto the ground. He hissed in pain, rubbing the back of his neck before glaring up at the other.

"Watch where you're going, mortal!"

"Watch where YOU'RE going, hornhead!"

Loki stopped before he could rant anymore. He... He KNEW that voice. He only knew ONE PERSON with THAT kind of voice.

He narrowed his eyes and froze when the person looked up to glare back at him with those... familiar crystal blue eyes... and familiar pale skin...

"J... Jokul...?"

The boy looked surprised before narrowing his own pair of eyes. "Do I know you?"

"You... but how...?" Loki shook his head. "Odin said that you... He said that you... you died,"

"It's... It's Jack, actually," the boy used the Wind to help him stand. "And technically I AM dead since I'm a Spirit and all. How... How do you know me...?"

"You... You don't remember me...?" Loki was horrified. 'What had happened to you...?'

"I... should I?" the boy, Jack, had his eyebrows furrowed. "I mean, my memories are a little fuzzy because Manny removed them from me 300 years ago, but I DO remember that... that name you called me with... I... my family used to me with it,"

Loki's expression went sour. "Of... Of course. Your father and mother loved you so,"

"I remember mother loving me," Jack shrugged. "Not so much my father,"

Loki's eyes widened. What had Odin done this time...?

"But... you knew me before, didn't you?" Jack went on. "You remember who I was before... before I became a human? A mortal? A spirit?"

Loki could barely answer. His voice was caught in his throat as he struggled to speak. "I... Is... Is there... anything you remember that would help me help you...? Like... Like how you became mortal?"

"I... I remember being thrown," Jack shrugged. "Thrown down a rainbow, with my father screaming at me for being a disgrace to our family,"

Loki felt rage enter in his system. Odin THREW Jokul DOWN THE BI-FROST?! BANISHING HIM INTO A MORTAL IN MIDGARD?! Oh, just as he thought Odin couldn't be more selfish, he's always proven wrong.

"But... But why?" Jack started to look scared, grip on the shephard crook he carried tightening as he backed up a bit. "Why did father banish me? What... What did I do wrong...?"

Loki had heard enough. He immediately grabbed the Winter Spirit with one hand, ignoring the blueness that caused the other to gasp, then he used his free hand to look into his memories and unlock it.

In an instant, locked up memories flooded past their eyes, which had widened with every memory present. They could practically hear the screams, with Odin roaring while a boy was sobbing and begging him for answers. Begging him to stop what he was planning to do. The final memory was a scream, Jack's own scream as he was thrown down into Earth...

"GAH!" the two yelped back, eyes wider than saucers as they stared at each other.

Neither of them could say a word. They were both too disturbed... too frightened... to horrified with what they saw. It was so unbelievable that they stopped to think; was it all true?

"I... " Jack swallowed. "I'm not the only one who saw that, right?"

"N-No, you weren't..." Loki blinked at the ground, the feeling of guilt weighing down on his chest. "You... You found out that we... that we were Jotun... so you... you..."

"...threatened Odin with it," Jack continued, eyes blinking in shock. "I told him that I'd tell you if he... if he didn't treat us right... he got mad at me fot that..."

"SO mad that he threw you, down the Rainbow Bridge..." Loki snarled. "And banished you, stripping you off your memories..."

"Oh god..." Jack hissed. "I was like... I was like 6 back then! How could our father---"

"No." The spirit turned to him in shock.

"What?"

"He's not our father. He never was." Loki looked over to face him. "I was a stolen relic. You were a bonus price. That's why it was easy for him to get rid of you,"

Jack contemplated everything for a minute before growling. He hit the ground with his staff then he stared up at the mage.

"Where is he?"

"In Asgard," Loki sighed. "I'm his enemy now,"

"I... I think I saw what you did," Jack let out a bitter chuckle. "You found out the truth, huh?"

"Thor was banished when that happened," Loki let out a hiss as he clenched his fists. "I... I had no one to turn to,"

"I have a feeling you were already bitter when Odin announced my 'death', weren't you?"

"More than you'll ever know." Loki smirked darkly.

"Well," Jack mischieviously grinned. "let's pay him a little visit, shall we?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Do not worry, Father, we will find Loki," Thor said as he, Sif and the Warriors Three bowed. "And we will bring him back to face justice,"

"Good luck, my son," Odin gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"Bring him back in one piece, please, Thor," Frigga begged. "He is still your brother,"

"Frigga, silence." Odin glared down at his wife. "He has escaped his punishment. It is another crime that he must face,"

"I swear, Odin, you dare lay a finger on my child---"

BOOM! Suddenly, the ground shook as an explosion came from the front of the castle. The group were caught off-guard and looked around to find dark green smoke magic appearing around them. Thor got in a fighting stance, followed by his friends as Odin stood up from his throne.

"I know that you're here, Loki!" he roared, lifting the Gungnir. "Show yourself, trickster!"

There was a moment of smile as the smoke thickened and surrounded the group. They all glanced around, wary of their surroundings as a familiar, wicked laughter echoed through the air.

"Ehehehe!" A puff of green magic glowed through the smoke before landing behind them, causing them to turn to see Loki appear, golden horns shining as a grin was on his face. "Well, well, isn't this glorious?"

"Loki." Thor snarled. "Surrunder yourself, brother! Face justice!"

"And Odin gets no justice for lying to us for all our lives?" Loki scoffed.

"Watch your tongue, trickster!" Sif hissed. "This is the All-Father you are talking about!"

"I kept you from your heritage for your safety." Odin growled. "I kept you safe from the truth for a reason!"

"Now, now, Odin, we all know that what you say are lies, which I should know since I AM the God of Lies," Loki smirked. "Or should YOU be the God of Lies for letting Thor and I live a lie for centuries?"

"Loki, please," Frigga stepped forward, a pleading look on her face. "Please just... just stay. Face whatever Odin has for you. Just... stay, please,"

"For you, perhaps, Mother," Loki growled. "but not when Odin still sits on his throne. He has done too much to be kept as the All-Father,"

"Who are you to de-throne me, trickster?" Odin took a step forward.

"The one who discovered the truth of what happened to Jokul, that's who." Loki snickered.

Odin paled at the statement while Frigga gasped. Thor's eyes widened as he raised his hammer at his brother as the others exchanged confused glances.

"Who is Jokul?" Fandral asked.

"Our little brother," Loki replied bitterly. "Jokul Odinson, third prince of Asgard, adoptive son of Odin and Frigga. He is the God of Winter,"

"What are you talking about, Loki?" he narrowed his eyes at the mage. "Jokul had been dead for years, remember? He was killed off by a Jotun attacking him. That is what Father told us,"

"He did now, did he?" A voice from above echoed through the hall, and they all looked up to see a white-haired boy floating above with a shepherd's crook on his hands. "Odin should be crowned the God of Lies now. He just LOVE to lie,"

"Who... Who are you?" Thor raised the Mjolnir to the newcomer. "And what is it that you want?"

"I am Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter, Guardian of Fun," the spirit grinned and made his way down, a few steps in front of Frigga. "but in Asgard, I'm Prince Jokul Frosti Odinson, third prince of Asgard,"

"THAT CANNOT BE!" Odin bellowed, hitting the Gungnir on the ground. "YOU WERE KILLED! I SAW IT MYSELF!"

"You REALLY should stop lying," Jack rolled his eyes. "You've become so obssessed that you're now believing a lie,"

Frigga gasped, hands on her mouth as tears began to appear in her eyes. She slowly made her way to the boy, body trembling as she examined the spirit.

"J-Jokul...?"

He turned to her, and his crystal blue eyes met her ocean blue ones as his smile softened. "Hi, Mother. Your snowflake's home,"


	7. Invisible Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Sporthb1: "Can I request Jack being loki's son and finds him in the battle of new York and the avengers being so confused cuase now they are fighting (even if just for a bit) an invisible force."

"North, I need to go,"

"Where are you off to, Jack?" North asked, tilting his head. "We're having celebration for your Guardianship!"

"I know," Jack smiled. "but I can't celebrate without Dad!"

"You have a father?" Aster raised an eyebrow. "I thought that you were a spirit?"

"Oh, I turned spirit, but I've got a blood dad," Jack chuckled. "He's going to FLIP when he finds out that I'm a guardian now!"

"Oh, alright," North nodded. "Be careful! Pitch may still be out there!"

"Got it!" Jack gave a nod then he called on the Wind as he flew out of the window.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd like to have that drink now,"

The Avengers exchange a glance before taking the trickster into custody. As they came forward, however, there was a swish of the Wind, and the temperature dropped, causing all of them, sans Thor, to shiver.

"What the hell?" Tony gritted his teeth.

"Brother, cease this at once!" Thor yelled at the mage.

"This... isn't me," Loki stated as the Wind slowly helped him up. "I have no such connections with the Wind... but I know someone who does,"

"HELLO!"

To the Avengers, they heard nothing but the stronger gust of the Wind. To Loki and Thor, however, they heard the exclaim and looked up to find the white-haired Winter Spirit waving from above.

"Hi, Dad!" Jack grinned. "Hi, Uncle Thor! What's all the commotion?"

"Jokul?!" both Gods gasped, with Thor's tone in shock while Loki's tone was in surprise.

"Uh, who's Jokul, Point Break?" Tony asked, looking around. "I don't see anyone,"

"Jokul, stand back!" Thor yelled. "Loki is a menace! A danger! He had led the Chitauri to invade Midgard and killed many!"

"You've killed more, Uncle Thor," Jack rolled his eyes. "So has Winter and a heat wave,"

"Thor, what's going on?" Steve turned to the Thunderer. "Who are you talking to?"

Jack was about to point out the obvious, but his eyes caught Clint readying to shoot his father. He snarled and froze the archer's bow and arrow, much to his surprise.

"What the?!" Clint let go of his frozen weapons, dropping them on the ground, which caused them to shatter. "Hey!"

"That was not me," Loki defended, hands flying up.

"Jokul, these are my friends," Thor told the Winter Spirit off. "Do not hurt them,"

"If they hurt Dad then I hurt them," Jack scoffed.

"Who's there?" Natasha readied her guns, aiming to shoot the surroundings as Steve held his shield up.

"Wait, so there really is someone here helping Loki?" Tony groaned and raised his repulsors. "Great,"

"Hulk SMASH PUNY HELPER!" Hulk roared out.

"This should be fun then," Jack grinned and went over, his staff blazing with bright frost.

"Jokul, DON'T!" Thor tried to stop his nephew, but the Winter Spirit dodged him and went straight for the mortals.

Jack froze Steve's shield and allowed the Wind to rip it from his hands. Once the super soldier was distracted, Jack used his staff to trip him up then he flew over to dodge Natasha's incoming shots. He then froze her guns over and flicked each of them off her hand then he kicked her towards Tony, sending them both down. Hulk let out an angry roar before running towards his comrades, but Jack was quicker, and he frosted the ground for the green guy to trip and fall on top of the mortal Avengers.

Loki laughed. "Ha! One mere Winter Spirit managed to stop all 5 Avengers. This is just too good,"

"Be quiet, Loki." Thor hissed.

"Oh, you be quiet, Uncle Thor," Jack smirked as he made his way to his father. "Oh! Dad, I've got something AMAZING to tell you! And some friends I want you to meet!"

He took out a snowglobe from his jacket then he dropped it on the ground, causing a portal to appear. He then dragged Loki in, careful to not worsen the wounds Loki had, leaving Thor to help his fallen comrades.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"So... you're a Guardian of children, now?" Loki asked over a glass of eggnog as the party went on in front of them. "That's splendid, Jokul! I'm so proud of you,"

"Thanks, Dad," Jack smiled over at his father. "Oh, and better luck next time on the whole 'taking-over-the-world' kind of thing,"

"You want to help me next time? You can keep the children safe while I attempt to rule over them,"

"That... would actually be nice. Yeah, next time,"


	8. Rise From The Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Captain Rex: "What about young jack(6 or 7) meeting professor hulk after he's snapped back. He's one of the people who turned to dust, also his reaction to Thor. And Loki (who is his father) survives, forgot to add that."

He screamed as people in the escape pod began to disappear into dust. They were almost to Midgard, just a few more kilometers, and New Asgard would rise on Midgard.

Valkyrie was helping and comforting the people who weren't disappearing, as was Korg. Jack was doing the same thing when the dusting began to intensify. He was trying not to panic, but it was difficult for a seven-year old to remain calm when half of the ship was dying.

First, he gets the news that his father had gone rogue, something that he would never EVER believe. Then his Grandma Frigga dies. Then his father Loki overthrows his Grandpa Odin to rule Asgard (which was a good thing at the most because his father was a peaceful ruler). Then his uncle Thor ruins the fun and takes his father to search for his grandfather. After that, a woman who turns out to be his Aunt Hela invades Asgard and kills his Uncles Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun. Then when all of Asgard is safe on the ship his uncle and his father stole in Sakaar called the Resolute, a Mad Titan called Thanos comes to kill half of the Asgardians in the ship. He watches as the Mad Titan kills the gatekeeper, Heimdall, then kills his own father right in front of him, snapping his neck so loudly that Valkyrie had to drag him to the escape pod with Korg, Miek and the other Asgardian escapees, leaving his uncle Thor to cry over his father's dead body.

How he managed to remain sane after witnessing all that was beyond him.

Soon, the dusting reached him, slowly but surely. He let out another scream, catching Val's attention.

"HELP!"

"Woah, easy!" Val ran to him, carefully holding him as he fought the dusting. "Hey, it's okay. It's OKAY, mini Lackey. You... You're gonna be... er..."

"M-Ms. Valkyrie..." Jack hissed as his grip on her tightened. "I... I'm dying, aren't I?"

"I..." Val swallowed. "Honestly, I don't know,"

"But... But I can't die!" Jack hiccuped, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I... I'm already dead! I'm already a spirit! I... I've already died!"

"So has your father, from what Thor told ms, more times than you can count," Val humored, but the tears were couldn't hide the hurt that she was feeling as she was forced to watch him slowly dust off.

"I... Will I get to see Daddy again?" Jack sniffled.

"Sure you will, kiddo," Val gave him a tearful smile. "You know that Lackey loves you more than anything. You'll see him on the other side,"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

  
A bright light met Jack as he came back to life. He had been trapped in the Soul Stone with so many people in the Universe that he had almost forgotten what the light of life felt like. He gasped at the feeling and rubbed his eyes to find himself in a building.

"Where... Where am I...?" he asked to no one in particular as he looked around.

Soon, he heard voices from nearby, and he turned to find shadows from the other room. He called on the Wind to guide him to a corner of the room then he peeked in to find a bunch of people, mortals, if he had to guess, surrounding a big green guy with a familiar gauntlet in his hand, which seemed to burn him.

'That's... That's the Infinity Gauntlet!' Jack gasped. 'But... But why do the mortals have it?'

"You alright, Bruce?" a buffed blonde guy asked as he and a man with brown hair and moustache helped him up.

"Just a little pain. Nothing that bad," the green guy, Bruce, apparently, reassured the blonde.

Jack frowned as he saw the burned marks on Bruce's arm. He couldn't help himself as he called the Wind to fly over to the group.

"You're hurt, Mr. Bruce," he said, catching the group off-guard as they turned to face the little Spirit/God. "Let me help heal you,"

"And who are YOU, kiddo?" the brown-haired man questioned.

"My name is Jokul Frosti Lokison," Jack answered, turning to him briefly before heading over to Bruce to help. "but people call me Jack Frost. You?"

"That's Tony, Tony Stark," the blonde answered. "I'm Steve Rogers," He then turned to everyone. "And this is Clint, Rocket, Rhodey, Nebula, and---"

"Jokul?"

Jack turned and found a fat guy with a familiar face, who slowly walked over to him. "Yes? Can I help you, Mister?"

"Jokul..." the man seemed to grow happy as he slowly cupped the child's face in his big hands. "It's... It's me. It's Thor,"

"Uncle Thor?!" Jack's jaw dropped, glancing at the man from top to bottom. "What in the Norns happen to you?!"

"Ale and video games, that's what," the talking raccoon, Rocket, chuckled.

"Yuck," Jack gagged. "Daddy would be HORRIFIED when he finds out!"

A moment of tense silence came as soon as he said that. Thor tensed up at the statement as his smile slowly faltered.

"J-Jokul... I..." he hissed. "Loki... Loki's gone. F-For good, this time,"

"I... I know," Jack sighed. "but... but in Valhalla, he's always watching us, right? With Grandma Frigga and Grandpa Odin, right?"

"R-Right," Thor nodded with a forced smile. "They're always watching over us,"

"Them in Valhalla," a familiar voice echoed through the room, causing both Jack and Thor to freeze on the spot. "As for me, I think I will stay here for a few more centuries to watch my baby boy grow,"

The group turned to find Loki slowly limping towards the light, a small smile on his face as he rubbed his neck. Jack gasped before dashing over to the mage.

"DADDY!"

Loki welcomed his child into his arms. Jack immediately wrapped his arms around his father before hugging tightly. This caused the mage to jerk back and pull away. The boy jerked back too.

"D-Daddy...?"

"I... I'm sorry, my child," Loki sighed and carefully set his son down. "My neck's still sore,"

"Brother..." the trickster looked up to find Thor going towards him, eyes brimmed with tears. "But... But how? Did you... Did you trick me again?"

"No, not this time," Loki shook his head. "I really was dead. I was in Valhalla when something powerful surged through my body and made me appear here,"

"The Snap..." Bruce realized. "I wanted to bring everyone that Thanos killed back to life, whether in his Snap or not,"

"Wait, wait, that means..." Rocket let out a gasp. "Everyone we lost is alive?! Including Gamora?!"

"Yes," Loki nodded. "Your friend should be with your other friends in Titan,"

"This... This is unbelievable..." Thor gave a tearful smile. "but I am glad that you're here, little brother,"

"Glad to be here," Loki smiled as Jack hugged his leg then he turned back to his brother. "But you look awful, brother,".

"I missed you, Daddy," the boy whispered.

"I know," Loki scooped the boy up and hugged him gently. "I missed you too,"

"Uh, guys," Rhodey spoke up. "I don't want to interrupt the moment here, but... Nebula's missing,"

"Oh shit," Tony cursed.

"Stark, LANGUAGE!" Loki scowled, covering his son's ears.

"Looks like things are about to turn for the worse..." Clint hissed.


	9. PRANKING SPREE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a guest: "Yo, can you do a best friends one where nod... One where they get on a PRANKING SPREE!"

Thor yawned as he got up from bed. He stretched and walked off to the bathroom. The moment he went inside, he let out a shriek once he saw a silly doodle of his brother on the mirror.

"LOKI!" he snarled. "WHY?!"

A piece of paper was soon spotted on the sink. He picked it up and opened to read the message.

"Dear Thor,  
Guess what today is? It is day of fools! Or what the mortals call as April Fools Day! How did you react to my first prank? It was SO good! Anyway, my best friends and I will be going on a pranking spree, and Jack and I are targetting you and your Avenger friends. Good luck! XP

Love Your brother, Loki"

"Day of... FOOLS?!" Thor's eyes widened then he ran to the calender. "By ODIN'S BEARD, IT IS THE DAY OF FOOLS!"

From outside his room, Loki and Jack laughed before letting the Wind guide them out into the halls.

This day was going to be pretty interesting...

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Tony yawned as he came out of his lab and entered the kitchen. He went to brew his coffee, but when he took a sip, he immediately spat out the liquid.

"What the fuck?!" he set the mug down and groaned. "JARVIS, what happened to the coffee machine?"

"Unknown, sir. It is full and functioning,"

"Then explain WHY THE HELL DID MY COFFEE TURNED TO WATER?!"

"Apologies, sir, but I know nothing of it,"

"Argh," Tony sighed and turned to leave. "I'm just heading back to my lab..."

"Sir, your lab has been locked indefinitely,"

"WHAT?! JARVIS!"

"I did not do anything to it, sir. It had been locked the moment you left,"

"SON OF A---!" Tony face-palmed. "I swear if Pepper locked my lab---"

"Bad morning?" Steve questioned as he entered the kitchen.

"FIRST, my morning coffee turns into water THEN my lab gets locked!" Tony hissed.

"At least you'll be out of the lab for a while," Bruce commented, entering behind Steve.

"NOBODY ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION!" Tony snarled.

"Looks like SOMEBODY doesn't have his morning coffee yet," Clint chuckled as he and Natasha came in.

"WHO RIGGED MY COFFEE MACHINE AND LOCKED MY LAB?!" Tony roared out. "TELL ME!"

"Good morning, friends!" Thor greeted, entering with his usual smile.

"Not-so-good for Tony over here," Steve pointed to the grumpy-looking billionare. "Someone messed with his coffee machine and locked him from the lab,"

"Ah, a Day of Fools trick?" Thor guessed.

"Is it April Fools Day?" Clint laughed. "Guess it makes much more sense,"

"WHO'S TRICK IS THIS?!" Tony let out a roar.

"I have a feeling that this is all my brother's doing," Thor shrugged.

"Your brother, Loki?" Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Isn't he in prison?"

"He and his best friend, a Winter Spirit called Jack Frost, are out on a pranking spree for the whole day," Thor shrugged. "They'll only get you once, do not worry, but they're pranks will always turn for the worse,"

"Son of a---" Tony smacked his head on counter.

Jack and Loki heard him from under the table. Both laughed silently before Jack dropped a snowglobe to disappear.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Steve entered his room to get dressed for the day. He went into the bathroom to shower then once he was done, he went to his closet to get a new set of clothes. Amongst his clothes, he found his shield leaning against the wall. Confused, he pushed some of the clothes to get it. When he did, he saw a familiar symbol pasted on his shield.

"HYDRA!"

He grabbed his shield and tossed it to the door, breaking it as it went through the halls.

"DAMMIT, LOKI!"

From the other room, Loki and Jack were laughing out loud as before they ran to head up to the vents.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Natasha sparred through the droids that Tony made. She dashed and slid, avoiding each hit before jumping over to shoot down the droid. As soon as she took out her gun to shoot, a flag with the words 'BOOM!' came out.

"What the?" she stared at her gun and groaned. "LOKI! FROST!"

From outside, Jack and Loki high-fived each other then they ran off to the living room.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Time to set up some pranks!" Clint cackled as he poured some glue onto the couches.

As soon as he was finished, he slowly moved backwards towards the TV. He turned and found the remote on the television. He grinned, getting the idea to glue the remote to the table, so he reached out to grab it. When he tried to, however, he found himself suddenly stuck.

"WHAT?!" he pulled on his hand but realized that his hand was glued to the remote. "YOU TWO PRANKSTERS! YOU OUTPRANKED ME!"

Jack and Loki appeared in the middle of the living room and laughed at his predicament before running off.

"Ha-HA! Funny!" Clint growled. "Very, VERY funny..."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"You do it,"

Bruce came to a stop as he heard whispers from the lab.

"No, YOU!"

"No, no, YOU do it!"

"NO! The Hulk's gonna KILL me!"

"You're already dead, Jack. I'M not,"

Bruce sighed, shaking his head. He then entered the lab to find Loki arguing with a white-haired teen, who Bruce guessed was Jack Frost.

"Uh, excuse me?"

"GAH!" the two jumped and turned to face the doctor. "Oh,"

"What are you two planning this time?" Bruce asked.

"Erm... NOTHING!" they spoke before rushing out as fast as they could.

Bruce watched them leave then he shook his head. He turned the lab, but when he closed the door, a bucket of ice cold water fell on top of his head.

"Ugh..." he hissed, his neck turning green as he gritted his teeth. "Of course..."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Ah, so you have ALL been pranked?" Thor laughed.

"Even ME, and I LOVE to prank on April Fools Day," Clint whined.

"Hey, Point Break, can you get them to stop?" Tony frowned. "They're trashing the place!"

"Not to mention irritating the Other Guy," Bruce stated with a growl, trying to suppress the Hulk.

"How long is this again, Thor?" Steve questioned.

"The whole day, as I early stated," Thor shrugged. "They should be finishing the day with an ultimate---"

All of a sudden, millions of water balloons fell from the ceiling. They all gasped and shivered when the ice cold water met their skin.

"---prank," Thor hissed with a shudder.

"UNLIMITED WATER BALLOONS!" Loki and Jack cheered from above them. "BALLOONS, ATTACK!"

"GAH!" With that, the Avengers ran to take cover from the never-ending water balloons being conjured from the sky.


	10. Frosty News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From mikomiko: "Can you do a SnakeFrost romance mpreg? Where Jack is pregnant with Loki's kid? And they break the news to everyone?"

Jack groaned as he hurled into the toilet for the third time that morning. He held onto the bowl, his fingers frosting the sides at his grip as his lunch fell into the bowl.

"Argh..." he hissed, moving back to wipe the vomit off his mouth as he leaned back on the wall. "Dammit..."

"Jack?" Loki's voice echoed from outside. "Are you well?"

"Yes... and no..." Jack coughed, his voice hoarse as he flushed the toilet and opened the door, a hand on the wall to keep him from fainting.

"Oh, Jack..." Loki frowned and gently took the Winter Spirit by the waist as he guided him to their bed. "What happened?"

"Honestly? No clue," Jack shook his head as he sat down on the mattress. "I was feeling fine yesterday then this morning, I feel like hell,"

"Could it be something you ate last night?"

"Again, no idea," Jack shrugged. "Could be anything. I just... feel SO dizzy yet SO hungry..."

"Anything you want?" Loki asked, sitting beside him.

"Hmm... some spicy chili would work," Jack grinned. "And a touch of hot chocolate,"

"Spicy? Hot?" Loki's eyebrows furrowed. "Jack, you can't eat those without cooling them off... especially spicy,"

"But I WANT to eat chili!" Jack whined. "PLEASE!"

Loki sighed and smiled. "Alright, alright, I'll get you some chili... damn cravings..."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"So hungry..." Jack growled. "What's taking Loki SO long...?"

"I'm home!" The Winter Spirit turned to see his lover appear at their door, eco bag in his hand. "Sorry, my dearest snowflake. The Avengers thought I was doing another scheme and interrupted my trip,"

"JUST GIVE ME!" Jack jumped towards his boyfriend and snatched the bag from the mage. "I AM STARVING!"

"Woah!" Loki jumped as the spirit grabbed the bag to eat. "Are you SURE you are well, love? I've never seen you crave so badly,"

"Sorry, Lokes, but I'm just SO hungry!" Jack spoke as he munched on the food.

"Mm-hmm," Loki gave a nod, but now he was observing the spirit with narrowed eyes. "How... long have you been craving, Jack? And don't say just this morning. I've seen you crave,"

"Okay, okay..." Jack let out a sigh. "About... a week ago,"

"A week ago?" Loki pursed his lips. "Oh, Jack..."

"I know, I know," Jack set the bag down and crossed his arms. "I'm sorry, Lo, but I... I didn't want you to worry,"

"Jack, you're my lover, my significant other," Loki shook his head and sat beside him, arms around the other's waist. "It will be my job to worry,"

"Yeah, I know," Jack leaned his head on the mage's shoulder. "I just... I don't want you to fuss over me so much,"

"Ah, so you DO know what's the matter with you," Loki raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Like I said, I didn't want you to worry and fuss over me," Jack hugged himself. "Or to freak out and leave me, but I know you better than to do the latter,"

"At least you know," Loki pulled the other closer. "Now, tell me what's going on,"

"If you insist..." Jack took a deep breath then he took something out from his pocket and showed it to the mage. "Here,"

Loki blinked in confusion as he took what the spirit gave him. He stared down at it, and his eyes widened to see the two lines on the screen.

'Positive'

"You... You're pregnant..."

"Yeah..." Jack slowly nodded, turning away. "Look, if you don't want it, it's fine. I---"

"No, no, no, Jack," Loki took the spirit's hands onto his own, giving them a little squeeze. "If you want to keep this then I will follow your decision, no matter what,"

"R-Really?"

"Really," Loki smiled and nodded.

Jack beamed and pressed a kiss on the mage's cheek. "I love you, Lokester,"

"I love you too, my dearest snowflake," Loki kissed his forehead and snuggled up to him.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Greetings, brother,"

Thor turned to find Loki on the balcony of the Avengers Tower, a smug look on his face. Instinctively, he grabbed the Mjolnir and aimed it at his brother.

"Loki," he hissed. "What is it that you want, brother?"

"Oh, do not worry," Loki waved off the sight of the hammer. "I have no schemes tonight. I only wish to bring you news,"

"What kind of news would bring you that much happiness?" Thor raised an eyebrow.

"The news... of fatherhood!" Loki beamed excitedly. "I'm going to be a father, Thor!"

Thor was struck dumb. "Excuse me?"

"I'm going to be a FATHER!" Loki repeated, a wide, excited grin on his face. "My beloved and I are going to be parents!"

"You... have a lover?" Thor frowned. "Why have I not been informed of this?"

"Should you really?" Loki huffed. "You and the Avengers are always on my tail. I'm suprised you never found out sooner. And anyway, I'm informing you now, aren't I?"

"Who is she?"

"HE, Thor," Loki smiled. "It's a he,"

"You got a male... pregnant?!" Thor's eyes widened. "Brother---"

"And due to the occassion, we are going to get married!" Loki added happily.

"You are getting married?!" Thor's jaw dropped.

"Of course," Loki gave a nod. "You and the other Avengers are invited to the wedding if you will not attack us. Mother will be too. Not so sure for Odin, but we'll have to see when I break the news out to them," He then turned to leave. "Farewell, brother,"

"Wait, WAIT!" Thor ran to grab the mage's arm before he could leave. "I... Will I be able to see my neice or nephew, right?"

"Up to you, if you care enough to visit without attacking," Loki smirked then he disappeared in a poof. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Ah, Jack!" North clapped as the Winter Spirit entered the meeting room. "You are early for meeting, Da?"

"Mm-hmm," Jack couldn't help but smile excitedly as he made his way to his seat.

"And you look giddy," Bunny chuckled. "Got something to tell us, Frostbite?"

"Well, since you asked..." Jack grinned. "Okay, okay! I've got news!"

"What's going on, Jack?" Tooth asked, now curious as she fluttered near while Sandy leaned in curiously.

"Okay, okay," Jack took a deep breath before smiling widely. "I'm pregnant!"

"WHAT?!" the other Guardians' jaw dropped.

"I'm pregnant, guys!" Jack laughed at their reaction. "Remember when I told you that I moved in with my boyfriend Loki? Well... we kinda consummated our relationship already, and BOOM! I'm pregnant!"

"That's... amazing, Jack!" Tooth flew over to hug the Winter Spirit. "I'm so happy for you!"

"We all are!" Bunny smirked and patted the youngest Guardian on the shoulder. "Great job, mate,"

"Does Loki know?" North questioned.

"Yep! And we're keeping it!" Jack nodded vigorously. "Together!"

Sandy applauded happily, confetti-like sand appearing on his head before blowing on a party popper made of sand. North laughed.

"Yes, you are right, Sandy!" he grinned. "This is a time... to CELEBRATE!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Loki, my dearest son," Frigga smiled as she greeted her youngest son with an embrace. "I'm so glad to see you,"

"I am glad to see you too, Mother," Loki returned the hug then he slowly pulled away. "Mother, I have news to tell you,"

"And what is it, my dear?"

"I am... to be... a father!" Loki beamed. "And I am to be married as well!"

"Oh, that is fantastic, my son!" Frigga smiled widely. "Who is the lucky bride?"

"It... It is a male, Mother," Loki corrected.

"Oh? Then who is the lucky groom to carry your child?"

"He goes by the name... Jack Frost, the youngest Guardian of the Guardians of Childhood," Loki's smile went daze with eternal happiness. "The most precious one who stole my heart of ice,"

"Oh, Loki," Frigga shook his head and held his hands. "You have always had a warm, kind heart, and I'm happy for your future husband and your future child. I truly hope to meet your fiance soon,"

"Why soon when you can meet him now?" Loki grinned.

"Oh, may I?" Frigga's eyes lit up.

"Of course, Mother," Loki nodded, allowing her to wrap an arm around his own.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Oh boy..." Jack sighed, shaking his head as his Guardian comrades began to party in his and his unborn child's behalf.

"Oh my, oh dear," the Winter Spirit turned to find his fiance standing with raised eyebrow and a surprised expression. "What's all this?"

"When North said to celebrate, he goes ALL out," Jack chuckled then he turned to the woman beside the mage. "And may this be?"

"This is my mother," Loki smiled and motioned to introduce to his lover his mother. "Queen Frigga of Asgard,"

"Jack Frost, I assume," Frigga gave a bow.

"Yes, M'am," Jack floated over and bowed to the queen. "I am Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter, Guardian of Fun,"

"Fun, huh?" Frigga grinned and looked over at her youngest. "You chose a good one, my boy,"

This left Loki red as a tomato and Jack speechless as the queen made her way to greet her old friend Nicholas.


	11. Brother Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From lokilover3000: "One they are brothers with Thor and some Frostiron and Bunnyfrost? Where... Loki and Jack discuss about their boyfriends in the tower and Steve and Thor come in? (Thor doesn't know about their bfs XD)"

"Hey, LOKI!"

Loki looked up from his book to see his little brother swoop in from the balcony. He smiled and set his book on the counter, swiveling his chair to face the God/Spirit of Winter.

"Greetings, Jokul," he greeted with a small wave. "How are you faring?"

"Tired, exhuasted and worn out," Jack sighed, floating over to the chair beside the mage. "You?"

"Bored," Loki shrugged. "I love to read, but it gets boring without my Anthony,"

"It's almost Easter again, so my Bun-Bun's busy," Jack groaned, slumping forward on the counter. "I mean, I am too since I need to the last bits of Winter, but it's still boring without Aster,"

"Same without Anthony," Loki agreed with a nod, flicking his hand for two cups to appear. "Tea?"

"Mother's personal brew? Yes PLEASE!" Jack grabbed the cup and took a sip. "Mm~ I missed this,"

"You can always come to Asgard and ask Mother for some," Loki suggested.

"But that would mean I have to face Odin," Jack groaned. "And HELL NO, am I facing that... that big ass of a liar,"

"Glad that we're on the same page," Loki grinned.

"ENOUGH about Odin," Jack shook his head. "Let's talk about something else... BOYFRIENDS!"

"I suppose some gossip would work," Loki snickered. "What shall we start with?"

"Backgrounds!" Jack giggled. "Did you KNOW that Aster is a technical alien?"

"Truly?" Loki raised his eyebrows. "I thought he was merely a mutated kangaroo,"

"I thought so too!" Jack laughed. "But it turns out that he's the last of his species called the Pooka and that Pitch slaughtered them and the rest of the Golden Empire many millennia ago,"

"Oh, dear," Loki shook his head with a hiss. "Kozmotis sure has quite a lot of sins to pay for,"

"Yeah... Aster hasn't really forgiven him either," Jack shrugged. "Probably because he killed his Dad right in front of him in his adolescence,"

"Oof," Loki chuckled. "Adolescence, huh? I bet your boyfriend had many lovers before ending up with you,"

"That... I have no clue," Jack hummed in thought. "Maybe..."

"Mine was a playboy," Loki groaned. "Sleeping with as much girls as he could try... pretty much like Thor and Fandral back in the day,"

"Ugh, yuck," Jack gagged. "That's why I NEVER accepted Fandral's flirting. How did you?"

"I played 'hard to get', as the Midgardians say," Loki smirked. "I did it with Anthony as well, and may I say that it was HILARIOUS to have him beg at my feet,"

"I didn't want to play hard to get with Aster," Jack bitterly grinned. "but when he started to flirt with other Spring Spirits, and I broke up with him, I just couldn't help but play hard to get,"

"How did you do that?" Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Easy," Jack cackled. "I ignored him and flew away every time he went close to me. During meetings, he would look all mopey, but I ain't being fooled by his shit,"

"Same," Loki nodded in agreement. "I remember when Anthony started flirting with Pepper again. One ask with JARVIS, and I broke it all off with him. Took him almost two months for him to take back what he did,"

"It's amazing how irresistable we are," Jack let out a laugh.

"Oh, definitely," Loki gave a grin. "It's just a shame that they could be oh so flirty,"

"How flirty is yours?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm... I'm not sure," Loki turned his head up. "JARVIS, how much of a flirt is Stark?"

_"Depending on his mood, Master Loki," JARVIS answered. "At the moment, he is flirting with Lady Pepper to excuse him from being late to the important meeting,"_

"He is, is he?" Loki gritted his teeth, fist clenching at the cup.

"Oof," Jack shook his head. "When will he ever learn?"

_"Shall I tell Sir that he is in deep trouble?" JARVIS asked._

"No, I'll do it myself," Loki waved him off then he turned to the spirit. "This is the fourth time this week. I don't know what to do, brother,"

"Ignore him and break him tonight," Jack grinned. "Kiss him and tell him how much you love him but want to break up with him because of his constant flirting to watch him beg for forgiveness... AGAIN,"

"How of Aster?" Loki asked. "I have heard from Kozmotis that he had been inviting fellow Spring Spirits to help him finish his eggs,"

"W H A T." Jack hit the cup on the table as his grip tightened. "Why I oughta---"

"Our boyfriends are quite the creatures, aren't they?" Loki darkly hissed.

"Yeah..." Jack smirked. "They're such asses, aren't they?"

"Language," Steve spoke as he came in to the kitchen with Thor by his tail.

"Oh, hello, Captain," Loki waved them a hello.

"Hi, big bro," Jack gave a wave too.

Thor glanced down at them and growled. "I heard of what happened. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

"Good to see you too, Thor," Loki rolled his eyes. "And it's fine. It's no big deal---"

"NO BIG DEAL?!" Thor took out the Mjolnir and raised it up with a roar. "I WILL DESTROY THOSE UNWORTHY MEN FOR HURTING YOU BOTH!"

"THIS is why we didn't tell you, you big oaf," Jack face-palmed.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"STARK!"

"Oh, hey, Point Break--- woah, woah, WAIT! PUT THE HAMMER DOWN!"

"I WILL KILL YOU FOR HURTING MY BROTHER!"

"SHIT! GET AWAY FROM MEEEE!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"BUNNYMUND!"

"Oh, hey, Thor. What do you--- WOAH! HEY! WATCH THE HAMMER, MATE!"

"You DARE hurt my little brother WITH YOUR INFIDILITY?!"

"Your brother? Wait, are you talking about Jack?"

"ARGH!"

"GAH! GET AWAY, YOU BLOODY DRONGO!"


End file.
